fcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zephyr Nomura the Hedgehog
"My names zephyr!Yoroshiku!"(its japanese for nice to meet you) =Information= Appearance Zephyr is a grey hedgehog with blue eyes,two extra light blue quills and he wears a hoodie with a sweater underneath plus he has dark red pants,orange shoes with aqua stripes and a pair of Dark aqua gloves Personality On the first meeting Zephyr may seem over polite and kinda naive,but deep down hes dead serious,this change in personality only surfaces when he is in a heated battle or when one of his friends are in trouble,otherwise hes likes adventures and sees dangerous acts such as jumping from a high point in the sky "fun" his naivness also leads him to believe mechanical things are "awesome" or that giant things are "cool",the only thing hes scared of are spiders because of mental trauma caused to him as a child.His personality also makes some people to believe hes either annoying or crazy. Backstory Zephyr originaly lived on one of the floating islands in the sky called Xenturo,but the inhabitants had the ability to control elements,they used it like an extra sense,one day a grey hedghog named Zephyr was born but he had no control over his magic(he also had the ability to change his eye yellow and cause others to relive their worst moments but no one ever saw it),so his aura used to burst out of control as a child when he had strong emotional feelings,this eventually led to his powers being put into an orb and then sealed into his body so he can have better control over his powers.While this did help him it also made him physically and magically powerful,so people often used to avoid him because of this.One day,somehow,Xenturo fell from the sky,obliterating everyone except Zephyr and some others who also had orbs sealed into them,but they never met.Zephyr began wandering jungles in search of shelter(take note hes ten here),when finally he found a man by the name of Aran White,who coincedentally was also Xenturan,as to seeing Zephyr's condition he took him in.Seeing potential in him to learn and master his fire magic,he also trained him for 2 years showing him survival tips and also giving him the fatherly love that he needed (he was also the person who first experienced his yellow eyes........the hard way).When Zephyr decided to leave on his own,he had an easier time since he knew the jungle better.Once he made it out of the jungle,he found a town and met a grey hedghog name sheng,who he found,as a strict person,he became quick friends after fighting some robbers.He left after a couple days of staying with sheng.Along his way he met another human by the name of Garunio who was a little different than the people he met so far,he was dead serious inside and out,which Zephyr found wierd so he challenged him to a race(i didnt want to put fight cuz thats too much of a dominant subject),with it resulting in a tie,they also became friends(but garunio also found it annoying that Zephyr found some things with mechanical parts and giant thing awesome).After staying a day Zephyr set out again this time he found a house,which he bought with the added up money from Aran and Luffy.HE also lived close to sheng and garunio and also found out that they knew each other.He started visiting them every staurday(they found it annoying but got used to it).He also came into contact with GUN one day and attacked a captain with his yellow eyes and gaining the wanted title of Yellow-Eyed Zephyr. Abilities/Skills/Powers Yellow Eye His most notable ability to change his eye to yellow and to make others relive worst moments or create new traumatic incidents for them Hand-to-Hand Combat Zephyr is very skilled in martial arts and since he received an extra power boost from the orb sealed within him he is an opponent to be reckoned with Fire Magic Zephyr also has an extra magic boost form the orb,as such his magic abilities are stronger than others and since he trained with Aran for 2 years he also has gained some very strong abilities,another skill of his that can pack quite a punch Weaknesses Unstable Magic Though the orb sealt in him is supposed to hold his immense magic power,he can have outbursts of immense energy which risks his and other lives Recklessness Zephyr tends to rush into things without thinking which usually ends in his victory or defeat,this also makes him underestimate his opponent Relationships Sheng DiAngelo Sheng's a reliable friend in the eyes of Zephyr,but he doesnt like that sheng is strict in his training and ninja activities,so Zephyr tries to tell him to lighten up whenever he has the chance.He also crosses lines to make Sheng snap if he's in battles Garunio Koutsu Garunio and Zephyr share a well bonded relationship but Zephyr's gullibility is sometimes irritating and he hates that he can't go a moment without causing a ruckus,but overall the also share the same kind of naivety when it comes to sexual stuff.Zephyr also views Garunio as a worthy adversary as he and Zephyr are matched slightly in strength(with Garunio always managing to get an inch more strength before Zephyr catches up) Category:Hedgehogs